In human solid cancer, the lymph node status is the most important prognostic indicator for the clinical outcome of patients. Recent developments in the sentinel lymph node (SLN) concept and technology have resulted in the application of such a revolutionary procedure to define the first draining or sentinel lymph node that the cancer will metastasize to. The critical issue to be defined is the role of the SLN in the process of lymphatic metastasis. Significant advances have been made in the study of molecular events of metastasis through the lymphovascular system. Advances in SLN technology have opened a window of opportunity to study micrometastasis in the SLN. This proposed symposium will review the basic science of cancer metastasis through the lymphovascular system and molecular mechanisms of "seed and soil" of metastasis. New paradigms of cancer growth, proliferation, overcoming apoptosis are exploited in the development of anticancer treatment. Clinical trials using molecules as inhibitors against growth factor receptors, signaling pathways and angiogenesis or those facilitating apoptosis will be reviewed. This timely symposium will bring together the basic scientists and clinicians to ask the central question of the role of the lymphovascular system in the spread of cancer and develop logical strategies to curb the process of metastasis. After participating in this symposium, physicians and research scientists should be able to: 1) Characterize the anatomy and physiology of the lymphovascular system; 2) Describe the mechanisms of metastasis; 3) Describe the prognostic factors and clinical outcome of metastasis; 4) Understand immune responses of draining lymph nodes against cancer; 5) Understand the rationale and principles of adjuvant therapy for human solid cancer; and 6) Explain the rationale of adopting molecular therapeutics against growth factor receptors, apoptotic factors, signaling pathways and angiogenesis.